Servant to a Majin
by Crimson virus
Summary: A what if for FighterZ. The Z-Fighterz had failed, turned to sweets by Android 21... All except Yamcha, who's strange resistance to the waves fascinated the evil scientist. Now forced to serve as her right hand man, Yamcha must find a way to stop the evil doer, all the while keeping on her good side. Yamcha x 21 in the future.
1. Scene 1: Sweet Tooth

**Hey guys, just testing the waters with this concept.**

 **Of course, as per usual, this is a fanfiction.**

 **I do not own these characters, or Dragon ball, DBZ or FighterZ.**

* * *

"Dammit." Vegeta grunted, struggling to move as a pink beam barreled towards him. With a shout of anger, he was turned to a cupcake. It was over, she had won.

Android 21 stood over her newfound pile of sweets, drool practically pouring out of her mouth. She had done in, she beat everyone. They hadn't stood a chance.

"Ugh." Well, almost everyone. She spared a glance at Yamcha, as he struggled to move. He was beaten, bruised and bloody, barely hanging on for dear life. 21 humored the thought of eating him, but something stopped her.

The Kais stood tense in fear, the Supreme Kai feeling his pants become wet all of a sudden. Beerus scowled, disappointed in Goku and friends. Whis stood neutral, but part of him felt kinda let down at the fight. It hadn't been as entertaining as he had expected. But, worse than that, he couldn't feel that strange soul's presence anymore.

"Well that was a waste." Beerus said, turning around and walking off. Whis followed, and they both disappeared in a flash of light. Supreme Kai watched them go in horror, his only ticket of salvation gone.

Android 21 was quick to gobble down her sweets, savoring Goku's and Vegeta's. "Oh yes! That's what I wanted!" She squealed, hands on her cheeks, a look of ecstasy in her eyes. "These are perfect! An easy 100 out of 100!"

Her power spiked higher with each treat, the raw power of her ki enough to force the Kais to retreat. Yamcha raised a hand, grunting at the woman as his vision faded. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the Majin standing over him, devouring a slice of cake.

* * *

Bulma waited above the volcano that the final showdown was supposed to happen in. Her throat was dry from nervousness, and she prayed for everyone's safety.

But it seemed no God was listening.

To her horror, Android 21 poofed into existence on the rocky crater, chomping down on an eclare. She was holding someone.

"Yamcha!" Bulma gasped, watching as the Majin took off, the Scarred man hung over her shoulder. "Dammit." She muttered, her stomach knotting. What happened to the others? Where was Vegeta? Goku? Anyone?

* * *

"Sweet Kami, my head hurts." Yamcha muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his head, trying to get the aching feeling out.

" **..."**

 **"You're finally up."**

"Huh?" Yamcha muttered, looking around. He was in a black void, the only color was the blues that pooled and rippled around him. He was in his own mind. "Oh, hey dude!" He greeted the soul. "What are you doing here?"

 **"Are you okay?"**

" **You seem happy for what just happened."**

"Uh, I'm alright." Yamcha said, confused at the soul's question. "My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine. Why?"

 **"Do you remember what happened?"**

" **I've got some bad news?"**

"What happened?" Yamcha asked, scratching his head. He stood up meeting the Soul at eye level. "Well… We were about to fight 21, and then…" The Z Fighter paled, his eyes widening. "We lost…" He muttered, feeling his balance threaten to leave. "Am- am I dead?"

" **Does this look like the afterlife, you idiot?"**

 **"No. You survived."**

"What, really?" Yamcha asked, full of disbelief, before straightening up again. "I mean! Of course I did! The Great Yamcha can't be put down so easily." He said, but the Soul could practically see the fake confidence seeth out his mouth.

" **What's it take than? A Saibaman?"**

 **"Cut the act. I can tell you're nervous."**

Yamcha slouched his shoulders, putting his arms up in a 'Can you blame me for trying?' pose. "Alright, you got me." He muttered in defeat. "Where are we anyways?"

" **No clue."**

 **"I was hoping you knew."**

"Sorry, but I think I'm out cold right now." Yamcha said, shaking his head. Questions ran wild in his mind… in his mind. Why was he spared? Where was he? Most importantly… the question got caught in his throat. He kind of didn't want to know the answer, considering what the most likely answer would be. "What… What happened to the others?"

" **They're in 21's stomach now."**

 **"They didn't make it."**

Yamcha sighed, looking down. "Damn." He muttered, his physique slumping a little. His head suddenly shot up and he stared into the Soul's being with a scowl and eyes full of determination. "That Android isn't getting away with this this!" He yelled, holding up a fist. "It's you and me now, Dude. If we're gonna make it through this and get revenge, we'll need to work together even more so than before!"

" **That's the spirit!"**

" **Sounds like a plan."**

A low rumble echoed in the mind of the Z Fighter, causing him to stumble. "Gah!" He meeped, finding his footing again. "Guess I'm waking up. Hey, let me handle this for now, okay?"

* * *

Yamcha's eyes sprang open, only to slam close again as a bright light met his vision. Cursing under his breath, he opened his eyes again, this time letting them adjust. A bright light hung over him, casting its beams over him. He moved his head to look away from it.

He was in a lab of some sort, laying on a bed of some sort. Moving to get up, he was met with limited movement and a clang sound. He looked down at his body, struggling at the chains that kept him on the table. These things shouldn't be able to hold him, but they did. Also, to his dismay, he was clad only in his boxers.

"Finally!" A voice that Yamcha grew to hate sounded. The face of Android 21 appeared over him, looking grumpy like a child after they got denied ice cream. "I've been waiting for over an hour for you to wake up!" She scolded. Yamcha felt hands move across his chest. "Geez, you could grind meat on these things."

"You." Yamcha spat, trying again to free himself… to no success. 21 chuckled at him, still letting her hands roam over the man's torso.

"Don't bother. These things are made of some pretty tough material." She said, her face getting a little closer to the man's. "Now, onto the important stuff."

The bed made a mechanical sound, and Yamcha found himself being shifted as the bed went vertical. 21 stood in front of him, looking him over. She ran a finger along his scarred cheek, all the while staring Yamcha in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Yamcha growled. The Majin/ Android paid his words no mind, continuing to look the man over.

"How did you resist those waves?" She asked, moving a lock of hair out of Yamcha's face. Said man scowled, his pride hurting from the answer.

"They said I was too weak." He said, part of him still bitter at Goku for siding with the villains about his weakness. "Also, can you stop feeling me up?!" He spat when he felt 21's tail rub against his leg.

"But it's fun seeing you blush." She purred, her tail giving a light slap against Yamcha's rear. She smirked, watching the man's face turn red.

"Y-you." he stuttered, a mix of embarrassment and anger burning in his chest.

"Aww, so cute!" She laughed, before her face became serious again. "Back to the matter, don't bullshit me with that weak crap! If that bulky bald guy was affected, than you should have too." She growled, tempted to punch the man for lying to her. "Now tell me the truth!"

"I am." Spat Yamcha, giving another go at breaking free. "You think I'd lie about this? My pride was put on life support!" He said, feeling down again.

21 cooled down a bit, recollecting her composure. "Well you were lied to." She said, crossing her arms under her bosom. "Something about your energy structure is funky. The waves aren't reacting to it like they should." She took another step closer, face to face with Yamcha. "What I want to know is why you're set up that way." She poked his chest.

Yamcha resisted the urge to spit at her, going over the info that was just dumped on him. "What are you gonna do?" He asked, fear flooding over him.

"You'll be by my side for awhile. I need to study you personally so my ki can get used to yours." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Yamcha yelped, shaking at his restaurants to try and escape. "No way! Nu-uh! Not happening!" He said quickly.

21 pouted, putting on a fake hurt look. "Why not?" She asked, her tail slowly running up his inner thigh. "Too nervous about being around a pretty lady?" She purred, using her arms to push her bosom up. Yamcha blushed, looking away. This was torture, all this embarrassment. "Well, if you're against it…" She whispered into his ear, her hot breath brushing over his face. "I could always cut up open and look around for myself."

Yamcha went wide eyed, his face paling. "No!" He screamed. "The first option! I pick the first one!" He cried, scared for his life. 21 smiled, rubbing the Z fighter's cheek.

"Good boy." She said, pressing something on the backside of the bed. The restraints opened, letting Yamcha fall on his butt. "Now, pick yourself up and come on, we have work to do." She said, leaning over him.

Yamcha picked himself up, careful to avoid touch 21, and wiped himself off, though he doubted there was actually any dirt on him. This place looked spotless "Can I have some pants?"

21 looked him over, taking in the view. "No."

* * *

Despite her answer, 21 eventually let Yamcha put on a lab coat after some of the Red Ribbon workers stared enough. Embarrassing him was fun and all, but the joke only went so far. So clad in boxers and a white lab coat, Yamcha followed the Majin, making sure to keep his distance.

"You know, this is a lot of effort for just getting some sweets." Yamcha muttered under his breath, taking glances at the complex machinery as they passed by.

"Just sweets?!" 21 huffed, turning around, staring daggers at Yamcha. "Just sweets?!" She repeated, closing the distance between them, now face to face, nose to nose. Yamcha gulped.

"Uhh… sorry?" He said, raising his hands in defense. Not that it would do much, but still, it made him feel better.

 **SMOOSH!**

Yamcha's taste buds were showered with a taste of sweetness. Cream and chocolate danced in harmony. It was so good! "H-holy Kami." He muttered, swallowing the Eclare that had been shoved into his mouth.

21 smiled smugly, pressing up against the Z Fighter with pride. "See! It's amazing, right?" She said, looking over his reaction to the food.

"Y-yeah." He muttered, breathing heavily. He didn't expect to taste something so good. He could go on about how the ingredients were in a perfect ratio, how they complimented each other to a tee.

21 watched Yamcha breath in a state of surprise and delight. She froze for a moment, noticing a bit of cream still on his lips. A bit of chocolate also dotted his tongue. If she could sweat, she would have.

Lips clashed together, and something wet and warm entered Yamcha's mouth. His eyes turned to saucers. 21 licked every corner of his mouth, scrounging every bit of leftover food she could find. Yamcha tried to push himself away, but the Android grabbed his shoulders, cementing him in place. Her tail wrapped around his legs for extra security. 21's tongue wrapped around Yamcha's own tongue, trying to get any chocolate as she could.

Their lips parted and Yamcha scrambled away, gasping for air. 21 gulped, swallowing the food she was able to vulture. While the saliva made the dough a little soggy, it tasted just fine.

"What was that for?!" Yamcha gasped.

"What? There was still food in your mouth. Geez, wouldn't kill you to share." 21 said, mock-pouting.

"You're the one who shoved it in there to begin with!" Yamcha retorted, taking a stomp closer to the woman. He was on his last nerve. This lady killed his friends… and Vegeta, kidnapped him, embarrassed him, and now violated his mouth. Any sane man would be angry.

"Exactly!" 21 said, closing the distance between the two. "How hard is it to thank someone for their kindness?!" She spat, pressing her bosom against the man's chest, glaring at him.

"Kindness!?" Yamcha growled, forgetting exactly how strong 21 was. He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. They could feel each other's breath, though neither really cared. "You killed all my friends!"

"Because they were delicious!" 21 yelled. The duo starred each other down. A few scientists fled, fearful about a potential brawl.

"Like that's an excuse!" Yamcha spat. They growled at each other, ready to fight at any second.

"Um, Madam?" A weak voice called. 21 broke her off from the hate filled staring contest to growl at a scientist.

"What?!" She yelled. The scientist flinched, holding out a tray of sweets.

"Lunch is ready." They squealed, placing the food on a nearby table before running for their life.

"Oh?!" 21 gasped, any sort of anger she felt melting away as she stared at the baked goods. She ran over and began devouring the food, leaving a very confused Yamcha in her wake.

The Z Fighter watched her eat, sweat dropping. Something told him that things would just get weirder with this woman.

* * *

 **I know this is a little short, but again, it's a proof of concept. I don't know if I'll continue this, as I don't know exactly where I would go with it. But you guys want me to continue it, I have an idea for what I could do.**

 **Also don't worry, this won't be taking up next week's chapter of Desert Boy. This is just a what if I felt I had to try.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you next week! :)**


	2. Scene 2: Cell Slayer

**Quick note: Due to the soul's text indicator not being compatible with this site (I places arrows on the dialog option that was actually chosen) from now on, the bold text will be the one the Soul chooses to say.**

* * *

When Android 21 had said Yamcha would be spending more time with her, she really meant it. Dinner had been spent with her tail wrapped around his leg.

Yamcha scowled at he watched 21 devour trays of sweets in front of him. He looked down at his plate, pushing his food around with a fork. He had been given some chicken and rice to eat, though after watching 21 eat, he had lost his appetite.

"Do you eat anything other than candy and cakes?" He grumbled, taking a bite of his food. He knew the danger of being rude to her, but at this point, he couldn't care less. Frieza had been another story, getting on his good side could have saved his ass. But with this woman, being her ally was just as much of a danger than being her enemy.

"Hmm?" 21 hummed, swallowing a donut. "Why would I?" She said, though it came out as more pretentious than anything else.

"While sweets are great and all, there are so many foods with so many different flavors." Yamcha said, though frankly, he just hated the way she ate them. No one should look like they're getting off from eating. That, and it reminded him of his friend's fates.

"I already showed you why, it's amazing!" She said matter-of-factly.

"But there are so many other flavors out there." Yamcha countered. "There's salty, savoury, sour, bitter…" He listed off and was about to continue before 21 gave him a death glare. He was quick to shut his mouth.

"Listen, I really couldn't care about other flavors." She said blandly, scanning her plate for any crumbs. "Now finish up, we're gonna put my new plan into action."

"New plan?" Yamcha muttered, not liking the sound of that. "And what's that?"

"I call it, 'Operation God Eater'!" 21 smirked. Yamcha's stomach knotted.

* * *

Following the Majin through the sky's, Yamcha looked down over the landscape. The occasional clone dotted his sight, but he did his best to pay them no mind. Right now, he had to stay on 21's good side.

"Should be just up ahead." Android 21 said, seeing the old Cell Games arena appear in the distance. Why the first thing that creature did upon being revived was rebuild it was beyond her, though she honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

"What?" Yamcha muttered. A ki signature filled his senses and he couldn't help but feel the signature was… familiar.

"Who's that?"

" **There's someone there!"**

The soul was right, someone was at the arena. Laying in the center of the structure was… Gohan?!

"The HIFL?" Yamcha muttered. Something wasn't right here. That Gohan was a Kami damn teenager. "Alright, what's going on here?!" He yelled to 21. She looked back to him, shrugging.

"What are you on about?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer, rather she sped towards the arena. Yamcha sighed, following after her. Surrounded by a group of clones, Gohan laid still, out cold.

"Hey, no touching!" 21 shouted, landing besides the clones. They stopped, standing at attention for their maker. "Good, now time to eat!" She chirped, licking her lips.

"Hey wait!" Yamcha called, touching down between Gohan and 21. "Don't eat him!" The clones sagged again, ready to pounce the Z Fighter.

"Why?" 21 whined, but extended a hand to stop the clones. They tilted their heads, confused as to why their maker would stop them from seizing more prey.

"Uh…" Yamcha gaped, trying desperately to find an excuse. "Well… you wouldn't want to eat a potential ally, right?" He asked, praying she'd go along with it. "I know him." He said, motioning towards Gohan. "He's a strong kid, and he could be useful for God Eater. M-more the merrier right?"

Android 21 blinked boardly at the Z Fighter, rolling her eyes. "Meh." She shrugged. "Fine, we can take him." She felt one of the three clones move against her arm, trying to get passed her. They probably weren't taking the fact someone denied their maker her meal lightly. "Oh this might be fun. Alright Yamcha, we'll take him with us IF you beat these clones." She said.

Yamcha grit his teeth, glaring. This bitch. "Fine."

"Alright then. Go Get him!" 21 said, letting the clones pass.

 **It's Time For A Dragon Ball Rumble!**

 **Yamcha vs Clone Tien, Piccolo, Goku!**

 **FIGHT!**

The clone of Tien sprang forward, going for a jab. Yamcha blocked it, countering with a jab of his own. He struck Tien in the chest, leaving him open for more. He struck with another light hit, before crouching and sweeping his feet with a kick.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled, dashing forward in a barrage of punches. At the end of his attack, he kept going with the rekka, jabbing Tien again. With a powerful slash, Tien was sent flying back and crashing into the ground. Yamcha followed, waiting for the clone to get back up. He jumped as the clone recollected himself, slamming his head with a foot dive. A quick jab kept Tien airborne, only to be brought down as Yamcha slashed him with a shout of "Gale Claws!".

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha yelled, grabbing his arm and forming a ball of ki. "Got yah!" He thrusted his arm forward, sending the ball into the clone. The ball slammed into Tien repeatedly. The clone got up, staring down the Z Fighter. Yamcha felt something grab his back. He looked back, meeting beady eyes before an explosion consumed him.

"Crap." Yamcha muttered, his muscles stinging. A crackle alerted him that Tien wasn't done. He readied himself, blocking a raw Tri-beam. "Not gonna happen!" He yelled, dragon rushing out of the smoke. He slammed his fist into the clone, beating him with punches and kicks in the air. "Gale Claws!" He yelled, sending the clone barreling into the ground.

 **KO!**

Clone Goku was up next, stepping up and stretching. Yamcha was ready to strike, but before he could, the clone disappeared. "I've seen that enough times." Yamcha jumped back, dodging the Instant Kamehameha that shot from behind him.

Throwing his feet forward, Yamcha drop kicked the Goku, sending him into a pillar of the arena. Goku bounced off, only to be send back in with a kamehameha. The clone pulled himself out of the pillar, barely blocking another drop kick. He Dragon kicked the Fighter, sending him back. Teleporting, Goku kicked Yamcha into the air, and then shot a level 1 at him. Yamcha groaned in pain, barely landing on his feet.

 **SWITCH!**

Piccolo appeared next to Goku, prepping a Special Beam Cannon. Yamcha was able to jump it, air dashing closer. He jabbed the clone from the back, before performing the Wolf Fang Flash. He didn't give the clone time to recover, jabbing him and handstanding to kick them repeatedly. The last kick sent Piccolo back.

The Namekian recovered, flipping back. Feeling desperate, they charged up a light grenade. The blinding ki barreled at Yamcha, and he knew if he didn't dodge it, he was done for. His next move would be ballsy, but it was his best option.

"NEO WOLF FANG FIST!" He screamed, ki encoating his body as he flung forward. To clone Piccolo's horror, he passed right through the Light Grenade. Yamcha slammed his fist into the Namekian's stomach, before he unleashed his raw power in an assault of punches. Howling, he sent Piccolo into a nearby mountain, causing the mass to explode.

 **KO!**

Goku dropped back onto the arena, ready to fight.

"Sorry, but I'm done now." He heard as a blade of ki pierced his chest. He dropped to the ground, dead. 21 looked him over, tapping her foot.

 **KO!**

 **YAMCHA WINS!**

Yamcha let his arms fall, watching 21 turn the clone to sweets and eat him. "Alright, a deal's a deal. We're taking him with us." He spouted, inching towards Gohan. Android 21 glared at him, huffing.

"Fine." She spat, feeling hungry. The clones weren't very filling. "It won't matter anyways, his power is being suppressed like the others." She turned away, scanning the grasslands as if looking for something. "Damn, whatever caused that energy signature is gone."

"Energy? I didn't sense anything." Yamcha said, picking up the fainted Son member.

"Because it's not ki." 21 stated. "I'm not sure what kind of energy it is exactly, but it brought that kid here." She said, rubbing her chin. "I imagine that that energy will bring others here. MMM, just imagine the flavors." The Majin licked her lips. Yamcha tuned out anything she said to herself after that, focusing on the boy in his arms. A pang of victory rang in his mind. This energy might just be his key to victory.

* * *

Gohan was laid out on a bed in the Red Ribbon Army's medical ward. Yamcha stood next to the bed, watching the Saiyan rest. "Hey, you think you could link up with him as well. You know, like you did with Goku and the others." A brief period of silence coated the ward, before a soft buzz from the Z Fighter's chest broke it. A ball of light left Yamcha's body, hoving over Gohan before seeping into him.

A minute passed before Gohan squirmed. He shot up, gasping for air. "Cell!" He yelled, looking around frantically. "Wha? Yamcha?" He gasped, blinking and looking around. "W-where am I? Is Cell finally dead?" He asked, clutching the covers of the bed.

"Woah, slow down, Gohan." Yamcha said, putting a hand on the child's shoulder. "Cell's dead, but there's some stuff you need to know." Gohan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "First, what do you remember?"

"Huh? Well, Dad had sacrificed himself to beat Cell, but he came back." Gohan explained, feeling that he should feel bad for his father's death. But he didn't. Dead had been a meaningless concept. His father had died before, so he would come back. "I fought him and I won, but after that I passed out."

"Oh boy, I got some heavy plot dumping for you." Yamcha said, taking a seat in a chair that rested beside the bed. "I'll try my best to keep things clear."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Yamcha concluded, letting his back press up against the chair. He had informed Gohan of everything that happened after Cell, with Buu, Beerus and Whis, Frieza's resurrection. The Saiyan took in every bit of info with a heavy heart. He was in the future, and everyone was dead at the moment.

"I-I see…" He muttered, his head falling. "So what do we do now?"

"I'll tell you later." Yamcha said, knowing full well this whole base had to be bugged. "I'd rest up for now, we have a long day ahead of us." The Z Fighter stood up, turning to make his leave. "Take care, Gohan."

"You too, Yamcha." Gohan replied before Yamcha closed the ward's door. Reality had dawned on him during his explanations. If Gohan was brought here by what 21 called a "Time Hole", than what else could show up?

"Android 21 would like to see you." A voice called. Turning to the sound, Yamcha saw a short lab helper in a lab coat. The man seemed unfazed by Yamcha, unlike some of the other scientists. "Please follow me." He said, walking passed him. Yamcha followed, taking glances back at Medical Ward.

* * *

"You called me in and you weren't even decent?" Yamcha muttered, averting his eyes from the naked Majin. She was behind a thin, shoulder height cloth folding screen, rubbing a towel through her pink hair. Since when did Majins need showers?

"Well, like I said Yesterday, I need you to be near me so I can figure out your ki." 21 said, looking at the fighter as she dried her arms. "So for now on, you'll be sleeping with me?"

"NO WAY!" Yamcha yelled immediately, feeling his face flush to a paleness. "I'm not doing that!"

"Too bad, you don't have a say in the matter." Android 21 chirped, stepping out from behind the screen, not caring that she gave Yamcha a full view of her in the buff. He was quick to shoot his arms forward to block the sight, his face turning red. "I need you close by, and sleeping here will give me extra hours to figure out your ki."

Yamcha scowled, cursing whatever God was cruel enough to put him into this scenario. If it were any other attractive woman, he'd be all for it. But this Lady was a damn monster. Any attraction he had towards her body was overshadowed by his disdain for her everything else. "I really hate you."

"I know, that just makes it all the funnier." 21 laughed, finally grabbing her clothes and putting them on. "Now go train or something, I need to to get stronger incase anyone else shows up."

* * *

Gohan thanked the Nurse as he stepped out into the hall. After few hours of rest, they had finally let him walk around. He scanned the hall, spotting a clock on the wall. "Ten thirty, I've been out for that long?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

" **Yeah, basically."**

"...!" Gohan did a double take, whipping his head around to try and find the source of that voice. "Who's there!?"

" **I'm in your head, kid."**

"I'm that soul from earlier."

"Huh? Oh, are you that Soul Yamcha told me about?" Gohan asked, letting himself relax. "What are you doing here? I know about the Linking, but shouldn't Yamcha be your main host?" The Soul was quiet, leaving Gohan to cock an eyebrow. "Where is Yamcha, if I might ask?"

" **Well…"**

"Between a rock and a soft place."

* * *

Yamcha did his best not to fidget in 21's embrace. The Majin had fallen asleep an hour ago and in her resting state, saw fit to hold onto the Z Fighter. Her left arm rested on Yamcha's chest, while her right circled under his back and held his side. Her face was pressed into his neck, while her legs wrapped around his and her tail held his thigh. The Z Fighter's arm laid smothered between the Android's bust. Her breathing coated his neck in a warm air.

"I hate everything. I am a pit of unlimited rage." Yamcha muttered to himself. He slowly let his eyes closed, but before he could fall asleep, he swore he heard Frieza's voice.

" _You Bastard! I thought we have something!"_

* * *

 **That last bit of dialog by Frieza was a joke about the cut scene where he calls Yamcha handsome. I found that scene funny and so did a lot of other people if all that shipping art on twitter is any indicator.**

 **Also, Eyy, an update! :D**

 **After some planning and consideration, I think I know where I want this story to go. I'll be including the characters that weren't in the story (Trunks, Gohan, ect)... mainly because Yamcha was the only member of my team that was actually in the story.**

 **Let me know who you want to see after next chapter. Trunks enters next, but after that, it's up to you guys to decide who appears. Please note, I'll only be including characters that are already or are soon to be in the game, like Hit, Bardock, ect. So sadly no Roshi or Jiren.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, have a great day.**


	3. Scene 3: Robo Rumble

Gohan waited by the cafeteria, watching Yamcha be force fed his breakfast by 21. Geez, this woman was a nutcase. Shaking his head, he turned to make his way to the lunch line.

"There you go, all done!" Android 21 chirped, pulling the spoon from Yamcha's mouth. He gulped down his food in annoyance, grumbling to himself.

"Can I go now?" Yamcha asked, ready to spring from his seat and bolt to meet up with Gohan.

* * *

 **MAKE YOUR TEAM!**

 _ **YAMCHA! GOHAN (TEEN)!**_

 _ **GO!**_

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Yamcha asked, all the while soaring through a destroyed city. The site made his stomach churn, flashbacks of Gero and Trunk's warnings popping into his brain. All these people are dead, and he was on a time limit of under a year to bring them back.

"That time energy, at least that's what I'm calling it for now, has the power to pull living organisms over a certain power level to our world." Android 21 said, lazily flying behind the Z Fighters. "After a search of some old bases, the Red Ribbon Army found a bunch of scout flies, so I had my men fix them up to detect this sudden spike in energy. Long story short, another person appeared." She hissed, scaring both Yamcha and Gohan with the venom in her voice. "I want them dead."

Yamcha gulped, picking up the pace to try and make space between him and the furious majin behind him. "Geez, bad blood, huh?" He muttered to himself. Gohan stayed quiet, sure that adding to the conversation was against his best interests.

 **BOOM!**

A large building exploded, sending rubble and debris flying everywhere. The trio stopped, eyes widening.

"Gah!" Yelled Gohan, feeling something collide with his back. He was sent barreling into the street, kicking up asvalt.

"Gohan!" Yamcha yelled, flying down after him. 21 grit her teeth, looking around. Something was here, but she couldn't sense it. It was him, that bastard.

"We meet again, my dear." His cold voice sounded from behind her. Growling, 21 met the eyes of her ex-husband. "It has been far too long, Love."

"Don't call me that." Android 21 spat, balling her fists. "You have some nerve existing." Her ki flared and her eyelid began to twitch.

"My my, my dear, such hostility. Is that any way to say hello to your husband?" Gero asked, unfazed by the Majin's growing anger. He tilted his head to the left, letting a pink beam fly past him.

"I. Am. NOT. YOUR WIFE!" She yelled, hurling ki balls at the scientist, who simply dodged them. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed, launching a big ball of ki.

"Easy now." Gero said, extending a hand. The ki blast connected with his palm, absorbed into his body. "Are you still angry about the robotification? You must work on letting things go."

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" 21 growled, dashing forward and throwing a punch. For a split second, her red eyes held a soft blue, only to be swallowed up by the crimson that had been there first. "DIE!"

* * *

"Gohan, you okay?" Yamcha asked, helping the teen to his feet. The Saiyan groaned, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said, his vision getting a little less blurry. Whatever it was, it should not have hurt as much as it did. "What was that?" He muttered.

"Identity of subjected confirmed. Son Gohan, son of Son Goku. Elimination begin." A robotic voice sounded. Walking through the rubble was a short, fat Android. Android 19.

Gohan balled his fists, glaring at the android. "You…" His hair turned gold as his ki flared. "That's not going to happen!" Another rush of energy later, he was now Super Saiyan two.

"Woah, well don't count me out either!" Yamcha said, getting into a battle ready stance beside the young Saiyan. "I got your back, Gohan! Let's scrap this hunk of junk!"

 **LET'S THROWDOWN!**

 **GOHAN TEEN AND YAMCHA!**

 **VS!**

 **ANDROID 19!**

 **GO!**

"Let's go!" Gohan yelled, flying forward in a Dragon Rush. Android 19 fired a few ki balls, but the Young Saiyan swatted them away. Closing the distance, he swung into the Android's hip. "Hiya!" Feet a blur, he kicked the bot with vigor.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled, appearing below Gohan and striking with several jabs and punches. Gohan hit the ground besides the Z Fighter, throwing his leg up, kicking the Android into the air. "Good luck!" The Wolfman called, jumping back out of the fight.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan called, unleashing a beam of ki into the air. Android 19 regained his balance, blocking the beam. The bot threw a couple of ki balls at the boy, before he disappeared. Gohan jumped back, dodging the blasts.

A fist connected with Gohan's head, sending him reeling forward. The Android's eyes lit up as he grabbed Gohan. A purple beam of energy shot from his eyes, knocking the Saiyan from his hands and barreling into the ground a yard or two away.

"Eliminate!" 19 said, dashing forward and grabbing Gohan by the shoulders. "Ki absorption in progress." Pressing the glass in his palms against the boy, he drained a small amount of ki from him before throwing him away.

"Ugh." Gohan groaned, springing back up in a flip. This was going to be awful.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" 21 shouted, swinging wildly at her ex-husband. She was lost in a rage, unable to actually think about her moves. Gero bobbed and weaved out and in between the blows, dodging them with ease.

"You always did have a temper, Dear." He said, grabbing Android 21's arm. "Let's see if I can't relieve you of some of that energy. Maybe then you'll calm down." He sapped energy from his ex-wife, slowly draining her power while she tried desperately to fight back.

"How did you-?" She muttered, feeling herself lose consciousness. "The waves. They should…"

"Have you really forgotten that easily?" Gero mused. "Who's files did you work off of?" 21 clenched her teeth, grunting angrily. "Now, if you used my files, why would you assume I didn't have knowledge of these waves and how to counter them? … Nothing? Pathetic." He scoffed, tossing the Majin down, letting her crash into the street below.

"I hate y-you." She spat, pulling herself up. She held her shoulder, hissing at her injures and the pain they brought her.

"Move it!" She heard Yamcha yell, a weight hitting her back and sending her staggering forward. "Gah!" The pained grunts of her minion drew the scientist from her stupper.

"Yamcha?" She whispered, turning around. The Z Fighter was pressed into a nearby bus by Android 19, who held a hand to his neck, slowly sapping the ki from him. "Did you… save me?" She muttered, her eyes flashing a light blue again. Red took over again, and what felt like a mix of anger and adrenaline, 21 flared her ki and snared, eyes plastered on the white android. "Get off him!"

Gohan watched from his whole in the ground, trying to pry himself out. His energy was gone, and he was too beat up to continue. "Darnit! I have to do something." He racked his brain, looking for any sort of solution to this life or death problem. "Wait! Hey, you!" He yelled at his chest. "I need you to find someone that can fight with us. I know someone's here, I can feel it!"

"But what about you?"

" **Got it!"**

A ball of yellow energy left Gohan's chest and bolted away into the city.

"Die!" 21 yelled, punching Android 19 in the cheek. Despite her lowered power levels and exhaustion, she sent the bot skidding a few yards away. Her tail wrapped around an injured Yamcha, pulling him behind her. "Stay back, I'll take care of him!" She said, letting go of the confused Z Fighter and dashing towards the albino robot.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened? My head feels like it's on fire." A purple haired Swordsman mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. Around him, a black and purple abyss stretched into the horizon. "The HIFL?"

"Finally, you're up!"

" **Come on, we have to help the others!"**

"Whoa?!" He yelped, taking a step back from the newly appearing soul. "What- What are you?"

" **No time to explain. People are in trouble!"**

"A soul… Long story."

"People are in trouble? Dammit." The Swordsman mumbled. "Well alright, just fill me in later. I'm Trunks by the way, nice to meet you."

* * *

Android 21 was slammed into a car, smashing right through it. "Damn!" She spat, flipping back up. She watched Yamcha try to land a hit on 19, only for the Wolfman to be swatted away like a fly. He skidded next to the Majin, grunting in between heavy breaths.

"This isn't g-good." He said, huffing for air despite the pain that came from doing so. "I'm completely wiped from earlier. How are you holding up?"

"Worse for ware." Growled 21. "Gero drained me of most of my power."

"Wait! is here?" Yamcha asked, a cold chill running over his spine. "Kami dammit." He mumbled.

"Goodbye, friend of Son Goku and acquaintance." 19 said, holding up a hand. A ball of ki formed in his palm, ready to finish the fight.

"No you don't!" A yell came. 19's arm fell to the ground, sliced off, sparks of electricity from slashed wires zapping wildly. Yamcha went wide eyed with an even wider smile.

"Trunks! You saved us, Dude!" He cheered, watching the Swordsman drop down between himself and 19. "I'm drained here, but I'll help you out if I can!"

"Right!" Trunks nodded, his ki flaring and his hair going golden. The Saiyan stared down the Albino Droid, hand clasping the hilt of his sword. Seeing the wires and circuits of the bot, he scowled, a sweatdrop appearing on his head. "An Android again? Dad's never gonna let me live this down."

 **HEAVEN OR HIFL!**

 **TRUNKS, YAMCHA, ANDROID 21!**

 **VS**

 **ANDROID 19!**

 **GO!**

Knowing ki was useless on these kinds of beings, Trunks dashed forward and did a jump slash at 19. The Android jumped back, only to be forced face first into the ground by 21.

"You know, unlike the others, I don't need that soul link to fight." She cackled, lifting 19 by his head. "So it's a two against one now." Forming a blade of ki, she ran it through the Android, not damaging him very much, but rather taking one of his abilities for herself. She tossed him away, letting Trunks continue his assault.

With a war cry, Trunks slashed 19 repeatedly, before punching him into the air. The Swordsman followed, jumping up and punching the bot over and over again. "Yamcha!" He yelled, kicking him back down.

"Got it! Wolf Fang Fist!" The Z Fighter yelled, pouncing the still falling Android with a flurry of jabs and punches. Android 19 was sent skidding along the pavement, jamming is only arm into the ground to stop himself. Getting up, he shot lasers from his eyes. Yamcha jumped them, barely dodging them in his injured state.

"I'm still here!" 21 laughed, grabbing 19 and kicking him towards Yamcha. Following after him, 21 punched him in the back of the head. Yamcha took the chance to launch his own assault on the Android, kicking and punching him in time with 21. Bits of metal flew from 19's person, his inner working being damaged beyond belief.

"Trunks! End this!" Yamcha yelled and with one final blow from the two fighters, they both jumped back to make way for the Swordsman.

"Burn in HIFL!" Trunks yelled, bringing his sword down onto 19. It went right through, cutting the Android in half.

"ERROR! ERROR! VITALS SHUTTING DOWN!" The Albino Android repeated, his… well everything shutting down. "ERROR!" With that final cry, he exploded, his power source overclocking itself in a desperate attempt to stay running. Metal and wires flew everywhere, smoke rising from the spot 19 once stood.

The trio of fighters watched the smoke settle, before Yamcha looked around. "Gohan!" He called, running over the the boy. Trunks did a double take at the mention of the Saiyan's name, turning tail and following the Z Fighter.

Android 21 stood over the smoking scorch mark, her thoughts running wild. Her fists clenched at the thought of her Ex-husband, a snarl barely escaping her lips. That bastard...

"Come on, we'll have to bring him back to the base to rest." She heard Yamcha say. His voice seemed to force any form of thought from 21's mind, her tight grip her fists held starting to loosen. "21, we have to go back to the base!"

"Uhh… you three go on ahead, I have some things I have to do." She said, her eyes never leaving the smoky pit. Yamcha didn't like the sound of her voice, it sounded confused. And with someone as dangerous as she was, he feared what she might do.

"W-well alright. Come on, Trunks. I'll fill you in on the way." Yamcha said, adjusting Gohan in his arms to get a better hold. Trunks nodded and the trio took off, the Swordsman following close behind the Z Fighter.

21 watched them go, her gaze lingering mainly on Yamcha. "What the HIFL are you?" She muttered, doing her best to ignore the shaking in her fingers. "I kill your friends, treat you like a dog toy, force you to fight for me…" She spat, before her anger and confusion about the Raven haired man's actions seemed to just fade away. Her frown flatten. "And yet you threw yourself in harms way just so I wouldn't get hurt." She whispered. Slowly, her lips formed a small smile. "What goes on in your head?"

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the two week absence, first week I didn't have much time to work on these. The second week was spring break for me and I spend time with the family. I'll do my best to stay consistent, but right now is a busy time in my life.**

 **And yes, this is where the whole shipping stuff starts. :3 Though it will be gradual. Yamcha can't just go from hating someone to loving them just like that of course.**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! See ya :D**


End file.
